Mecha Megas
Mecha-Megas or known unoffically as Fake Megas is the Glorft duplicate of Megas from the show Megas XLR. Created by the Glorft in their ongoing attempts to regain Megas and its Time Drive unit, this unit is almost identical to Coop's mech. It made its first and only appearance in the Megas XLR episode "Dude, Where's my Head?". History The unit was constructed by the Glorft in the Megas XLR episode "Dude, Where's my Head?" using what little they knew of the modifications done to the original Megas mech they built by Coop and the data they had on hand. After its completion, the Glorft Commander told that it needed a pilot and War Master Gorrath took command of the unit himself. Combat Arriving on Earth in Jersey City, Gorrath attempted to draw Coop out into a fight with him. At the same time, the head or the control unit used to control Megas was being borred by Jamie in an attempt to impress a girl named Gina. When Gorrath attacked, Coop and Kiva both attempted to fight back, but without the head unit, they were unable to fight fully. At one point during the fight, Jamie accidentally activated the Interface System which meant one thing; Jamie was in control of Megas and not Coop. Due to it, Megas acted very strange much to the confusion of Gorrath for a while, but soon he snapped back to his senses and kept fighting. Gorrath soon won the fight and sent down a salvage transport in order to take Megas back to the Glorft Mothership. Defeat However, thanks to Jamie's attempts (mostly trying to run after failing to stop Gorrath at first), Megas regains its head and Coop soon takes back control of his mech and turns the tide. After pounding the hell out of the Megas knock-off, Coop and Gorrath both fired laser beams though Coop was able to fire his beams back at a stronger rate that disabled the Glorft machine. Seconds later, Coop smashed both arms off the machine as then, Coop using one of the arms of Mecha-Megas, knocked off the head of the Glorft machine while Gorrath cursed at Coop for his defeat. Coop soon cut the Glorft off while Jamie and Gina puked from the intensity of the battle. Coop then asked if anyone was up for tacos only for Jamie and Gina to barf again. It's presumed that Gorrath retreted back to the Glorft Mothership afterwards. It is unknown what happened to the remains of the unit after the fight. Gallery Mecha Megas.jpg|Mecha Megas in action. Avarat2render.png|Fan-made render of Mecha-Megas. Misc. Trivia *The unit is an obvious parody of Mecha Godzilla from the Godzilla franchise. *During its screen time, some notice that the number of Mecha-Megas fingers on its hands changes a bit. It's likely an animation error. *At one point during the episode "Dude, Where's my Head?", Mecha-Megas is punched by Megas despite not having it's car unit attached as when that happened, Jamie was still driving the car that controls Megas and hiding in a parking garage. *During its attack, a shot of the back of one of Mecha-Megas' legs is shown and what it shows is this: a parody of the artwork on the back of Megas' legs has instead is a Glorft sitting down rather than a human female. *For some reason during the episode for reasons unknown, Coop's Jersey City neighbors Tiny and Goat when they first see Mecha-Megas thought it was Coop despite the fact that it wasn't him. It can be contributed to the fact that they see Coop's antics all the time and assumed it was Coop up to his usual antics. *When Mecha-Megas appeared, there were a few who wondered why the Glorft need Megas when clearly they have the means to make mechs like Megas. It can be assumed that they want the Time Drive in Megas (despite not knowing that Coop broke it in the first episode). *Although the mech is smilar to Megas, it has a several differences mainly a different color pattern, a Glorft-type of cockpit, has hands with fewer digits, the backfins are slightly more blocky compared to the streamlined fins of Megas and the feet are not as blocky as Megas. *The true fate of what was left of Mecha-Megas remains unknown as it was never seen nor mentioned again in later episodes leaving some to speculate that Coop threw the remains away, used it for target practice or used it as spare parts for Megas. Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased